Talk:Inquisitorial Squad
Infobox Should the infobox be changed to Slytherin colors, as all of the members were from slytherin? --Freakatone 18:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Punishments I'm not entirely sure why there are "punishments" listed for each member (I recently put the section in chart form, and just left it), especially since many of them seem to be from before the Inquisitorial Squad was even formed. I think if we list anything, we should only list the jinxes they suffered while they were members of the Squad (e.g. from Fred and George; when Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna escaped from Umbridge's office; when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle tried to ambush Harry, etc.) Oread 02:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :That's a good point. It probably should be like that. 11:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that it doesn't seem logical to include incidents that occured before the Inquisitorial Squad was even formed. -Starstuff 11:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Dumbledore's Army Vs Inquisitorial Squad Does anyone else notice that the Inquisitorial Squad is like a junior version of the Death Eaters, just as Dumbledore's Army is a junior version of the Order of the Phoenix? Ztyran 19:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with you. In some way, that are the junior groups. I hope that more people agree, because I know where are you talking about.--Station7 19:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Other picture That other picture of the Inquisterorial Squad was better, here is Umbridge with her mouth open. That looks as meaning is stupid. However this is in better quality.--Station7 19:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think she looks stupid on that photo. Besides, the photo is also used by the film makers as a Promotional photo in the 2nd disc DVD of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, And as you said, That photo is in "Better Quality" --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 19:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The only thing is that her mouth is open and that looks a little bit stupid for me, but it's better quality.--Station7 12:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) the one on there at the moment should be changed as some people may be mistaken into thinking Cho Chang is part of it Candymanyyyy 17:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) All Slytherins? All of those we saw were, and undoubtedly most were Slytherins as the Slytherin house points were the only ones that didn't seem to be hugely affected by the Squad members abusing their position. But is it stated anywhere that there aren't any members of other Houses in the Squad? It wasn't only Slytherins who were against Harry and Dumbledore.George.millman (talk) 01:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :We still can't prove that there were any members of the Inquisitorial squad that weren't from Slytherin house, as the only antagonistic students at Hogwarts at the time were from Slytherin house. There are some exceptions, though none are members of the Inquisitorial squad. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:33, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Cursed Child Part 1 In the alternate timeline where Cedric Diggory became a Death Eater, Umbridge was still Headmistress, so would the Inquisitorial Squad have been reinstated? After all, Wikipedia says "a revived Inquisitorial Squad, led by Scorpius." Beverlyjones (talk) 12:47, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Cursed Child Part 2 In the alternate timeline mentioned, in OOTP, the Ministry were in denial about Voldemort's return. So since Cedric would be in his 7th year at this time, would he have been part of the Inquisitorial Squad in that timeline's version of OOTP? Beverlyjones (talk) 12:47, September 20, 2019 (UTC)